Radio frequency (RF) transmitters are used in a variety of devices that rely on wireless communications. These RF transmitters operate at a variety of frequencies based on their application. For example, cellular telephones, WiFi devices, Bluetooth devices, digital radio, etc. all operate at a variety of frequencies. These RF transmitters typically integrate a high-power power amplifier (PA) for amplifying signals often with large amplitude modulation, for example with a large peak-to-average (PAR) ratio. Such RF transmitters typically employ a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) for producing one or more radio frequencies as a basis for producing a desired output frequency. Such signals with large amplitude modulation cause frequency pulling of a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) that produces one or more of these radio frequencies if the VCO frequency is tuned to the desired output frequency or its harmonic, for example a multiple of the desired output frequency. Typically offset-local oscillator (LO) schemes are employed to produce a VCO frequency that is not equal to the desired output frequency or its harmonic. For example, an active offset frequency mixer is typically utilized to convert an offset VCO frequency to the desired output frequency, e.g., a channel frequency. Such active mixers consume lot of current as they need to meet a phase noise target as well as provide a strong offset frequency signal. Such typical offset-LO schemes often require multiple inductor capacitor (LC)-tuned stages which demand large silicon area to attenuate non-channel components.